


Friends in Low Places

by some_fantastic



Category: Common Law, Suits (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, harvey and wes being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_fantastic/pseuds/some_fantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wait a second...Wes actually has </i>friends<i>?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in Low Places

It was a Tuesday and Travis was seeing double. Those things were entirely unrelated, of course, but he wanted to keep track of the date. Because he sure as hell wanted to remember the day Wesley Mitchell met his match.

The day started off like every other Tuesday, of course. Travis walked in seconds before he was due to start. Wes grumped at him for being (almost) late. Travis responded by eating a donut while leaning over Wes’ shoulder, taking a sick kind of pleasure in the way Wes freaked out the second any powdered sugar hit his jacket. They argued over the case, argued over the latest ‘assignment’ Dr. Ryan had given them. All in all, it was shaping up to be just another day. Of course, nothing was ever normal with them. Wasn’t that how life worked?

“Wes, you got a visitor.” That’s how the whole situation began. Wes never got visitors. The blonde didn’t even look up from the file he was studying.

“Alex knows not to visit me at work,” Wes said dismissively. Travis knew that tone well, because it was normally directed at him. It was nice to hear someone else bear the brunt of it for once. Despite his preference for Wes' ex-wife, Travis never liked being the butt of anybody's disdain. He had heard enough growing up. Nobody had thought he could make it. But he'd proved them all wrong.

“It’s not Alex.” What? Who else would visit Wes? As far as Travis knew, Wes didn't have any family he was close to. His partner must have had the same thought; That was enough to make Wes look up from his work. Without a word, he put his things away neatly (took his sweet old time, too) and walked out of the bullpen. Travis stared after him for a moment before getting up and following. Why not, right? He wanted to know who was visiting Wes at work, of all places. Still, he hung back a little, wary of what might happen.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The voice carried. It sounded self-impressed. Travis hated guys who were full of themselves. That feeling was only amplified when he caught sight of the guy. Perfectly styled hair, a tailored suit that was probably made out of unicorn hair or something equally expensive. The kind of guy that wouldn't give Travis the time of day. Why was this guy visiting Wes? It was far too weird for him to think about.

"Harvey Specter," Wes said. Was he smiling? Wes had the ability to smile?

"Wesley. I'm surprised you settled for a dump like this." Travis hid a laugh. 

"Somebody has to pave the way for you bigshots." 

“You’ve lost weight.” Harvey sounded vaguely amused, which seemed to be his default mode.

“And you’ve gotten fat,” Wes retorted. Travis tensed, knowing how this would turn out. If this Harvey was anything like Wes, things would quickly turn bloody. But instead the unthinkable happened. Harvey laughed, and stuck out his hand. Wes actually _shook_ it, and the handshake escalated into a half-hug. _Wait a second_ , Travis thought, _Wes actually has friends?_ That was probably the kind of thought that _would_ start a fight, of course, so he wisely kept his mouth shut (for once). This whole situation felt oddly out of place. Was he being Punk'd?

Travis adjusted his posture, staring at the men in front of him. They even _looked_ like each other.

“And who’s this?” Harvey looked over Wes’ shoulder, eyeing Travis. He felt oddly naked, like he used to feel when his foster moms would reprimand him. Harvey was definitely higher up on the food chain, and he looked like he _knew_ it too. Travis felt his hackles rise. Bastard. As much as Wes might like Harvey, Travis definitely didn't. However, he _could_ see why a guy like Wes would be friends with him. They were more similar than he realized. Huh.

"Travis Marks," he said, before Wes could get to introductions. "Wes' partner." He grinned and walked forward, and slung a casual arm over Wes' shoulder. The blonde pushed his arm away, all to the amusement of Harvey. Did he ever wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face? Maybe Travis would have to do it for him.

"So you're the guy he left me for." Harvey studied Travis, eyeing him up. Travis didn't back down, keeping a light smile on his face. This was cool. He was cool. He could handle the douchebag in the suit. No problem. "I think I might have to steal him back for a few hours. If that's no trouble." Judging from his tone, Travis knew this guy would have 'stolen' Wes even if it _was_ trouble. Him asking just solidified it.

Huh. He had no idea douchebags always came in pairs.

But then Travis looked at Wes. And Wes looked...happy? Maybe 'vaguely pleased' was a better phrase. It fit Wes better, he thought. So...maybe he really had been friends with Douche-suit. And for a guy like that to come all the way out here...they had to actually be close for something like that to happen. Unless Harvey had money to blow (and by the looks of it, he did). 

...

So maybe he was being generous. Very, _very_ generous. Travis nodded, brow furrowing slightly. He could give Wes this one. Maybe. Just this once. "Yeah," he said casually, gesturing with one hand. "Go ahead. I'll catch you later." Wes, bastard, didn't thank him. But he did give Travis a rather interesting look. Something like confusion, a little bit. Maybe even a little grateful. The wave was small enough that you could mistake it for a gesture. Travis got the meaning.

Well. There was his good deed for the day. _I wonder if Kendall is busy..._

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing a post on the CL Kink meme about Wes being friends with Harvey and, well, this is what was born of it. I know it's been done before. Shhh.


End file.
